blood like tears
by she.slaughtered.them.all
Summary: SASUSAKU  she's a weapon and he's supposed to stop her... hmmm, actually wrote this story w/o knowing how to cont... RANDR PLEASE   rated M for violence and MB lemons...  AU FF!
1. she's so fricken dead

**. oh yeah… NARUTO ONLY BELONGS TO ME IF PARIS HILTON IS STUDYING LAW AT OXFORD ;)**

**#un-#**

_**=Un**__**done**___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**{_behind every smile is yet another tear_}**_

-04:35a.m-

Stumbling, he ignored the pain radiating from his gunshot.

**Left foot**

**Right foot**

**Left foot.**

He could not afford to let them catch him. All it took was a misstep and they would swop down and lock him up again, subjecting him to worse experiments.

Un.

He wobbled slightly, wasting precious seconds before regaining his balance. He sucked in a pained gasp; only pure fear fuelled his battered body. He could feel their eyes on him, sharp as a hawk, ready and eager to hunt him down. His heart thudded in his chest as he thought he felt their hot breaths on his neck.

Deux.

He stiffened, before pushing his limbs beyond their limits. He just needed a few steps, just to deposit it, and then everything would be alright. He dragged his deadened legs and picked up his pace, hearing his own footsteps echo in the enclosed hall. Kuso, faster, faster! He urged his legs on, seeing his destination loom before him.

Troix.

He fished the precious item out of his pocket, prepared to throw it into the yawning abyss when an outstretched palm caught it. He knew it was game over, as the owner of the palm clasped his wrist. They knew what he wanted to do, they just played with him, like a cat toying with its meal. The katana neatly speared his heart.

"Sa…Sakura-chan,"her name spilled out as he staggered and clutched his bleeding chest.

Sorry, I wasn't able to save you.

_**=/= take, take it all, but you never give =/=**_

-04:38a.m-

Her beautiful emerald eyes slowly blinked open. A stray, glistening tear made its way down her pale skin.

"Baka no Lee-chan," she whispered into the darkness, sorrow gradually seeping into her broken soul.

-10:18a.m-

_Ano, do you feel it?_

"TEMEEEEEEEE! KAKASHI-SENSEI SAYS TSUNADE-OBASAMA IS PISSED!" Naruto shrieked, effectively deafening everyone within a ten-mile radius. Sasuke merely glared at him, broodingly running his hand through his silky, raven hair. Slightly unsettled by his queer dream, he tried his best to ignore the foreboding sense of unease.

_That which…_

They stood in a crammed office, stacked to the ceiling with unsigned documents due ages ago. "TSUNADE-OBASAMA! Why are you wasting a beautiful morning like this on briefing? I could be pigging out on ramen and chick watching with the perverted hermit!" Naruto demanded, words slightly muffled as he slurped the last of his precious ramen.

_Eats_

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"having released her pent up anger, she turned to the somewhat restless Uchiha. "Something extremely worrying has popped up." She paused, studying the stoic boy, before continuing. "Rumours are flying that Akatsuki has amassed a deadly weapon, and that they are going after several renowned politicians."

_Chews_

She smacked a thin file onto the table, gesturing for Sasuke to flip through it. He picked it up, reading it through to process what exactly she was talking about. Naruto peered over his shoulder, eager to see what was coming between him and his ramen. She knew the moment he glimpsed _her _name. His fists clenched the file tightly, knuckles turning deathly white.

_Nibbles_

"Whoa, Teme, don't tear the paper!"Naruto warned, concerned about the state the file was in. He lightened his hold on the file, strain still apparent in his tensed muscles. He nodded at Tsunade before stalking out of the office. "Sakura-chan," Tsunade muttered as she watched Naruto chase after him.

_At your soul,_

HER. Her again. He thought she had died, but, like the devil's spawn, she resurfaced again, alive and kicking. His thumb unconsciously rubbing the scar on his neck. The murderous intent enough to keep his rabid fangirls scuttering away, he strode to his beloved black Ferrari, speeding his way home.

_Leaving nothing but_

Hands gripping the steering wheel, he raced past several red lights, gunning his car to beyond its limits. He skidded abruptly to a screeching stop as he reached his house. The ornate gates towered above as he jumped out of his car, furiously padding to the mansion. Wanting to avoid contact with anyone, he directly sprang up to his window.

_An empty shell._

He entered through his window, heading straight for the bathroom. He stripped as he went, leaving his clothes lying on the floor. Turning the shower to its maximum temperature, he let the hot water pelt him as he sank slowly onto the floor. He turned his head, hands reaching out for the diamond studded box, opening it to reveal a rose quartz in the shape of a cherry blossom petal, entwined by a creeping strand of obsidian.

_Sasuke-kun,_

He could hear her sweet whisper, calling him. Her ever present giggles, her rare teary filled confessions. Her scent, sweet, innocent with a tinge of darkness. Everything about her, he could never forget, the way her body fit perfectly against his, her plump lips that pouted whenever he seemed to be not paying any attention.

_Help me._

Everything that was her, from her ridiculously adorable pink hair to her emerald orbs, overwhelmed him. He scratched his thighs in agony, mouth open in a silent scream of pain. The jewel slipped from his grasp, hitting the floor with a light thud. Suddenly, a pair of arms wound around his waist, lips murmuring comfortingly.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun."

_**=/=let go, when he's hanging on=/=**_

-12:18p.m-

He punched the table viciously, staring anxiously at the phone. She was missing again, vanishing in a blink of an eye, leaving everyone stumped. He couldn't let anything happen to her, not when they were so close to achieving their goal. He launched a vase at the wall, watching as they shattered into shards.

_Naze, tou-san?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:Un****raveling****:.**

Aiseki-chan 3s you! Me will try and write this thing properly, non? Let's not dwell on my lousy writing and let me ENTERTAIN you (: 

Emo me: my ass! You'll just be babbling bout random stuff!

A-c: details, details~ they're similar! Anyways, let's talk about…

Pervert me: NAKED SASUKE-KUN!

A-c: GOOOOO AWAY! I WANNA TALK ABOUT MEOMEO'S FAIL SCONES!

Drama me: she… she… SHE SAID THE BAG OF SCONES WERE MY GRANDMUMMY! AND SHE'S MY GRANDDADDY! AND LULU'S MY MUMMY AND TIANTIAN'S MY DADDY!

A-c: Hai, hai, but more importantly… WE THREW THE SCONES DOWN FROM THE 3RD FLOOR! YOU COULD HEAR THE SCONES HITTING THE FLOOR WITH A LOUD "THUD"!

Emo me: yeah, they're real dangerous, she told me that CIA approached her to ask her to work on a weapon of mass destruction for them O.O

Altogether: *shudders*

P.S:

"She's where?"

"At the Uchiha's house, Orochimaru-sama."

He hissed in anger, slithering back and forth as he slammed his fist into the messenger. He smirked in satisfaction as the man collapsed limply onto the ground. His smirk disappeared as he further contemplated the information. He had to teach her a lesson, lest she dare to think of straying.


	2. love it all, hate it not

**If me owns Naruto, it would suddenly become a Hentai ;) oh yeah, this chappie will be flashbacks and a bit of background info, hai? And… LEMON OR NO LEMON? Review and tell me,hai?**

**#pre-#**

**=pre****varicate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{_ if this love was never meant to be, why are we still together?_}**

-9.28p.m-

_Flashback, to the past,_

Sasuke found her there, just like the source had revealed. In the target's room, she was slowly strangling the target with her bare hands, lifting him off the ground with nary an effort. He watched, fascinated by her seraphic aura. As the man wheezed out his last breath, she dropped him abruptly, crushing his throat with her dangerous high heeled boots.

_Back to when everything_

That's when he caught a glimmer in her viridian orbs as Sakura gazed at him. Unshed tears for those she killed, for the lives she'd taken, and for the people who were to die. And she looked at him, something about those _darkdarkdark _orbs cracked her veneer. A stray tear slipped from her sparkling eyes, rolling down her pale skin.

_Lasted forever and_

He found himself next to her, wiping her stray tear gently. She blinked and looked up at him, plump lips curled in a gentle smile. His lips curled upwards microscopically in response, surprising himself. Suddenly, she stood on the tips of her toes to bestow him a peck on his nose.

_When you weren't_

And she bounded gracefully away from him, she winked mischievously, blowing him a kiss as she rounded the corner.

"Ja ne, Sasuke-kun!" Her angelic voice echoed in the room.

"Hn… Sakura…" His mutters too soft to be heard.

_Trying to kill _

[A/N: Aa, they know each other's names as they're quite notorious… nevermind, oh, they just met…]

"Yare, yare, is _Sasuke-kun_ going soft?" A figure hiding in the dark commented, laughing as the youth gave him an odious glare. He strode over to Sasuke, patting the youth's head as he read his icha icha paradise. The light-hearted sparkle from his eye gone, he advised the Uchiha, "Don't let her slip past your fingers."

_Me, Sasuke-kun…_

**=/= and save me from myself, lest I disappear into the abyss =/=**

-8.18a.m-

Searching: **ANBU**

Results: **ANBU CO., ANBU group… and 1,300 other results**

*click*displaying, **ANBU ASSOCIATION: **a highly trained, specially handpicked group whose purpose is to hunt down anything deemed a danger to civilians. Founded by **Hashirama Senju**, this group is now headed by the Slug Princess, **Tsunade**. Formidable members include fourth head's son, **Naruto Uzumaki**, **Sasuke Uchiha**… etc.

_There is no such thing as_

Searching: **Akatsuki**

Results: **Akatsuki, company, Akatsuki outlets… and 200,000 other results**

*click* Displaying, **Akatsuki, company:** a company that dabbles in a lot of businesses. Named as one of the wealthiest companies, it was founded by **Madara Uchiha**, now headed by **Pein**. Often suspected of engaging in dubious ventures, no one has been able to convict them of anything. Rumours are that they offer their services in assassinations, robberies and hackings.

_Too much information._

-1.58a.m-

"We meet again, Sasuke-kun," She greeted him with another beam.

"Tea or coffee, ja?" She asked, sitting in her room as he entered through the window. He didn't know why he was here, he just had an urge to enter the room. He could feel her, feel her presence.

_Oh, why, why_

Picking up the cup of bitter liquid, he sipped it gingerly as she added sugar cubes to her coffee. _1, 2, 3, 4…_ She mixed the coffee, inhaling its scent as she gulped it down.

"What's this feeling?" She suddenly blurted out, emerald eyes searching his intently, as if searching an answer for her ambiguous question.

_Do we like to _

"?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, watching as she cuddled her stuffed cat.

"You know, that weird twisting of the heart, the painful thud whenever I see you…" She clarified, orbs still wide, sparkling with curiosity. Her naivety was appealingly… _cute_, for lack of words.

_Hurt each other_

"I don't know," He replied truthfully, pinching her nose. She pouted and swatted his hand away, earning an amused chuckle from him. Her eyes brightened at his chuckle, beaming as she glomped him. He flinched at first, before gingerly ruffling her pastel pink hair. She buried her head in his chest, humming in delight.

_So much?_

And they remained in this position, blissfully ignoring their surroundings, remaining unaware of a scowling figure in the shadows. The figure turned, vaulting out of the room. He escaped into his room, slamming the door behind him. He flung the handmade ashtray against the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces, like his heart.

.

.

.

**.:pre****valent****:.**

A-C: A short chappie, gommenne…

Emo me: you're being lazy again…

A-c: AM NOT!

Drama me: nah, just trying to make readers confused…

A-c: NONONO! EVILLLLLLLLLL~

Sorry me: AHHHHH! This looks random but… trust me, you'll understand after a while…

Scary me: MEANWHILE, VOTEEEEE 

Pevert me: LEMON 3

For me dearest readers, the review button can be easily pressed (((:


End file.
